Rosas sobre el piano
by MadMariachi
Summary: Pequeños one shots sobre Francis y Roderich,puede subir el rango conforme escriba -w- FrAus :D
1. Chapter 1

**Holi he vuelto con mas FrAus-yo y mi amor a Francis-,el plan es que sean pequeños one shots(o drabbles como les llamen ._.) sobre ellos dos en diferentes situaciones normal,nekotalia,AU,Nyotalia y asi.**  
**Bueno sin mas que escribir gracias por leer ^^.**

-_Por favor no vuelva a hacerlo_.

Se sonrojo y cubrió sus labios dándole la espalda al rubio que lo miraba confundido

_-No es real,le exijo que se vaya._

-_Es real Roderich,te lo he dicho muchas veces,por favor creeme._

Francis seguía tomandolo de los hombros

_-Mírame,te juro que esto es real._

_-No lo es!Arthur,Matthew,Antonio y Gilbert;¿no es con alguno de ellos con quién estas?..._

El austriaco logro zafarse del agarre del francés y perdiendo toda formalidad se dirigió a su piano sacando de el las notas más melancolícas que conocía demostrando su frustración,sabía que Francis tenía un interés especial en el e incluso había aceptado algunas atenciones de parte de el,las rosas,los caros perfumes y las cartas donde le escribía con su fina caligrafía todo lo que sentía por por otro lado sabía que no era real después de todo era Francis,conocido por ser infiel y tratar de cortejar a cualquiera que le pareciera hermoso.

_-Roderich...piensalo por favor,la intención fue verdadera. _

_-La sensación fue real,pero me cuesta creer que las emociones que había son verdaderas..._

_-Son verdaderas,no tengo por que mentirte,¿porque me ilusionas?¿porque te niegas a que sea real?...siempre me alejas._

Un delicado desespero se hacia presente en la voz del francés dándole el toque dramático al momento

_-Tengo miedo Francis,tengo miedo de enamorarme._

Admitió el austriaco con la mirada en alto lo cual combinaba con su elegante porte a lo que el francofono respondió con un abrazo,hundiendo la nariz en el cabello del aristócrata,quién suspiro y sintió que se hundiría cuando lo soltó-

_-Rode...je t'aime_

El mencionado dejó de darle la espalda y miro directo sus ojos cerrandolos de inmediato al sentir un casto beso en el lunar de su mejilla

_-Debo irme,mañana vendré así que prepara una nueva composición_.-dijo con una sonrisa coqueta_ -No me rendiré hasta que aceptes que es verdadero,au revoir chéri._

Francis beso su frente y acaricio su mejilla dejando la casa del austriaco quién al estar completamente sólo nuevamente atacó al piano tocando está vez algo suave y profundo como lo que el francés le hacia sentir.


	2. Chapter 2

Holi,he regresado con un capitulo(cosito,one shot,drabble)mas,quise algo mono y tierno pero creo que no es lo mio,gracias por leer ^^

**(HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE NI LOS PERSONAJES NI NEKOTALIA NI NADA...UVU ANYWAY...)**

Francia neko había salido de la enorme casa de Francis aprovechando que no estaba,dirigendose a buscar al gato con quién tendría una cita.

**OoO**

**Cuando lo vio dejó de insistir con la falta de estilo de AmériCat y Neko Inglaterra,guardo silencio y lo observó.**

**A pesar de sus quejas por que se había ensuciado las patas y que estaba indecente para la reunión a Francia Neko le pareció un gato encantador,la forma en la que su lazo rojiblanco se abrazaba a su cuello y el mechon rebelde se alzaba en su cabeza eran de su se le acerco y ronroneo frotandose contra el.**

**_-Basta es indecente que se frote así conmigo_**

**_-Nya mon chéri...el destino quiere que estemos juntos,me agrada tú pelaje y tú comportamiento,quieres algún día visitar el territorio francés?_**

**_Decía sin dejar de frotarse haciendo que el felino de color oscuro bajara las orejas apenado._**

**_-E-eso fue indecente..._**

**_-Que tal compartir una lata de atún?_**

**_Ronroneo nuevamente lámiendole una mejilla mientras el del rizo asentia con la cabeza_**

**_-Ven a buscarme en un par de días_**

**OoO**

Habian pasado los dos días y cuando llegó a la casa de Austria Neko entro,se sentó en una ventana que daba directo a la habitación del piano y lo vio tomando la siesta sobre el instrumento,lo más raro era que no estaba su dueño y lo más extraño de todo es que creyó haber escuchado la voz del suyo

_-Chéri-maullo suavemente-por donde entro?quiero jugar contigo_

El felino se estiro perezosamente y le señalo con la pata la otra ventana abierta por la cual entro el gato blanco. En cuanto entro se acerco a acariciarlo frotandose con el lámiendole con cariño.

_-Gato Francia...espera_

_-Non te quiero_-agitaba la cola feliz siguiendo al austriaco y ambos maullaban felices subiendo el uno en el otro causando un alboroto tal que Roderich acudió a la habitación del piano acomodando su camisa

-_Que indecente,estas haciendo escándalo...¿Y este gato de donde salió?_

_-Austria...-_una voz canturreo y al mismo tiempo que el rubio entró en la habitacion-¿_oh que haces aquí petit?_

_-¿Este gato...es tuyo Francis?...¿es decir es suyo señor Francia?_

-_Oui al parecer le cayó bien el tuyo,déjalos jugar y regresemos a jugar nosotros hon hon_-el rubio lo tomo de la cintura llevándoselo de nuevo Francia Neko se avalanzo sobre Austria Neko y lamio su mejilla como si se tratara de un beso tierno

_-Te dije que era el destino amour_


	3. Chapter 3

**Holi soy yo de nuevo regresando con mas FrAus,gracias a los que me han dejado reviews ;D y uh bueno aun no me animo a escribir las cosas hardosas,lemon,francesas;pronto alguien los sigue gracias ^^,y gracias por leer. (Quejas,sugerencias,ponys,o cualquier otra cosa estoy a sus ordenes ^^)**

_-Kesesese hola Fran seguro viniste a ver a mi maravillosa persona kesesese _

_-Oh mon ami está vez te equivocaste,las rosas son para alguien más _- sonrió acomodando en sus brazos el ramo

_-¿Como?Francis eres mi poco awesome amigo dime ¿para quién son?,¿son para Eli?._

_-No-_negó elegantemente con la cabeza tratando de ver dentro de la casa

_-Si no son para mi ni para Eli,¿son para West?...yo soy más grandioso_-el albino jugaba con su pequeño pollo-

_-No,¿Ludwig sale con Feliciano,no es así? Hon hon son para el amour de mi vida,¿me vas a dejar pasar?_

_-Kesesese el cejon no vive aquí,y el nada awesome señorito está encerrado con su piano,¿por que no vamos por Antonio y salimos a invadir regiones vitales?_-tomo al francés de los hombros tratando de llevárselo afuera,sin embargo el no se movió

_-¡Prusia! Vengo a buscar a Autriche,no quiero invadir regiones vitales a menos que sean las de el,así que por favor mon ami ve a ser awesome a otro lado-_el tono en el que Francis le hablo le hizo darse cuenta de que iba en serio

_-Oye Fran,no sabía que tú sentías eso pero no deberías darle tú amor a alguien tan podrido y nada awesome,nunca va a aceptarte y te dirá indecente,te golpeara y no te va a corresponder,lo digo por que no quiero que uno de mis awesomes amigos sufra_-Gilbert hablaba de modo tan serio que Francis se sorprendió

_-Puede ser,pero aún así lo quiero,gracias por preocuparte Gil, le quiero tanto que me atendre a las consecuencias y bueno si me das permiso pasare a ver a Rode_

El francés pasó y se encontró con un sonrojado austriaco que había estado pendiente de toda la conversación

_-Francia..._

_-Espíar conversaciones ajenas es indecente_-le extendió las rosas sonriendo,el aristócrata las recibió y bufó tratando de verse molesto

_-Hacer alboroto en casas ajenas también lo es,sin embargo pasaré por alto está ocasión sólo por que también le quiero._

Acerco sus labios a los del francés tímidamente y se animo a besarlo,Francis sin creerlo lo profundizo sabiendo que correría el riesgo y lo amaría aunque fuese (como lo decia Gilbert) un señorito podrido y cruel.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Holi...bloqueo de escritor,universidad,yaoi,lo normal...en fin aqui otro drabble mas .w. esta vez es Nyo!Francia y Austria.**_

_**Comentarios,críticas,ponys,reviews etc,etc. es bien recibido ^^ y gracias por leer owo**_

_**(SI hay alguna falta de orcografía disculpas -)**_

El era un pianista austriaco y ella una cantante francesa,ambos trabajaban en un pequeño restaurante aleman que le pertenecía a uno de sus amigos en comú era profesor de música en el conservatorio mientras que Francoise era cantante y a veces ayudaba con la cocina.

El venia solo desde Austria;ella vivía con su hijo Matthew con quien huyo a Francia y posteriormente a Alemania después de que ella y su marido ingles se divorciaron.

Gilbert Beilschmid era el amigo de ambos,trabajaban en el restaurante de modo que un dia ella era quien cantaba y al otro dia era Roderich quien se presentaba.

Elizabeta,la mujer de Gil sugirió que se presentaran juntos,Francoise acepto,Roderich se vio un poco obligado pero acabo aceptando,ninguno de los artistas se habían visto nunca,la noche en la que debían presentarse juntos fue la primera vez que se vieron.

Ella era esbelta y gracil,a pesar de haber tenido dos hijos aún parecía su cabello rubio recogido y estaba vestida de un modo sencillo pero aun asi se veia linda,iba acompañada de su hijo,un pequeño niñito rubio de grandes ojos violeta.

Cuando entro al restaurante jamás creyó que ella fuera esa cantante francesa muy amiga de Gil y Antonio-el español que a veces lo visitaba- no tenía pinta de juntarse con ese par,a primera instancia le pareció muy linda al verla llevando a su hijo de la mano sintió un poco de envidia,seguramente era inmensamente feliz con el padre del niño.

-_Alors mon petit_-decía dándole al pequeño que parecía tene años un oso de peluche-_maman va a cantar un ratito y después nos vamos ¿si?_

-_Oui maman_-el pequeño asentia sabiendo que el estaría seguro con la tía Eli sin embargo no le gustaba que le dieran regalos a su madre,o que le dijeran que era hermosa si no era su papá -a quién veía poco-quién lo se acercó a la rubia saludando al pequeño y a ella después.

-_Fran ¿estas lista?,el señorito podrido está por allá iré a traerlo para presentartelo y a Matt le traeré un vaso de leche kesesese._

Ella sonrió era uno de sus más queridos amigos,podía ser un imbécil a veces pero tenía que admitir que sin Antonio y el,jamás hubiera podido recuperarse de su divorcio con regresó poco después con el hombre que estaba sentado en una mesa bebiendo té _"como Arthur" _fue lo primero que pensó.

-_Fran...este es el señorito podrido kesesese más virgen que tús hijos_-y en seguida el albino estalló en ruidosas carcajadas mientras que ella reía tímidamente y el aludido fruncia el ceño-_bueno,Roderich está bella dama es Francoise y este joven de aquí es su hijo menor Matthew._

-_Enchanté, pongamonos de acuerdo en la canción ¿d'accord? Mi pequeño debe dormir temprano_ -nuevamente la ansiedad y los leves celos se apoderaron de el,en definitiva esa bella mujer se había adueñado de sus pensamientos,deseaba ser el quién la llevara de vuelta a su casa,quién la abrazara todas las noches para dormir y al día siguiente ver su rubio cabello desordenado en la almohada de al lado e incluso la posibilidad de criar a su hijo sonaba bien.

-_Me siento desdichado_

-_¿Perdón? Hon, hon descuida no canto tan mal, entonces chéri...elige la canción._

El no dijo más, sólo le entregó una hoja y trato de verse tranquilo, ella respondió con una sonrisa y lo dejó ahí para irse a cambiar y dejar a su pequeño hijo con la esposa de Gil.

Media hora después ambos estaban en el escenario, primero se presentó Roderich con un par de breves piezas, después de la segunda fue Françoise quién lo acompaño, cuándo subió al escenario el austriaco se quedo mirándola brevemente. Pudo reparar en lo bella que se veía con su cabello rubio suelto y con ese vestido negro de un corte fino que seguramente y como ella provenía de Francia.  
-_Tengo la canción lista_ –dijo acercándose a él sonriendo amablemente-_es una de mis favoritas…_

-_Bien_-dijo el cortando de golpe todo indicio de conversación-_ve a tu lugar y cuando estés lista dímelo para comenzar a tocar._  
_-Oh, pero ya estoy lista, cantaré cerca de ti, una canción como esta debe ser ejecutada a la perfección y para ello necesitamos sentirla ambos, comienza por favor._  
Roderich sintió un leve escalofrío cuando ella se acercó a su espalda acariciando suavemente su hombro izquierdo, acostumbrado a expresar sus sentimientos por medio de su piano comenzó a tocar sin ningún problema .Estaba diciéndole a esa mujer a quien apenas conocía lo que sentía por ella tratando de que no lo supiera directamente, los comensales parecían disfrutar la interpretación y tal como lo dijo ella ambos estaban sintiendo la melodía transmitiéndolo a los demás.

-_Oye Eli, esta es una de las canciones más bonitas que Fran ha cantado_ –dijo Gilbert abrazando a su esposa tiernamente, ella se había sonrojado y trataba en vano que nadie notara que ella también estaba sintiéndose encantada por la melodía.  
_-…por supuesto, Roderich esta interpretándola de maravilla, ambos lo hacen muy bien_  
-_Es como si se complementaran_-concluyó Gilbert dándole un beso en la mejilla y yéndose a atender a un cliente.

La canción termino, sin darse cuenta levantó la mirada buscando los ojos azules de Françoise encontrándolos de inmediato, parecía profundamente emocionada y le devolvió la mirada sonriendo.  
-_Mérci señor, pero debo irme ahora. _–le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro y un beso en su mejilla,agradeció al público y se retiró del escenario elegantemente.

Roderich se sentía totalmente cautivado, esta vez no lo dudaba le quería demasiado pudiendo llegar a amarla, siguió tocando el piano desahogando sus sentimientos por medio del instrumento, entregándose de tal modo que no notaba nada salvo las teclas bajo sus dedos, sin pensar en nada mas que no fuera la mirada azul de la cantante,todo el tiempo que se mantuvo tocando pasó desapercibido,no fue si no hasta que Gilbert le indicó que debían cerrar.

_-andando señorito podrido ya es hora de cerrar deja ya el piano_

_-¿ella ya se fue?_-preguntó ilusionado mirando al albino

_-no Elizabeta está allá en la cocina_

_-no,Francoise.¿sabes si está ocupada mañana?_-no le costó preguntar pero fue demasíado tarde cuando lo noto,Gilbert estalló en carcajadas

_-no puedo creer que tú quieras salir con ella,a Fran le gustan los cejones gruñones,bueno ya eres un gruñon sólo te faltan las cejas kesese _

_-puedes burlarte todo lo que quieras,pero algún día saldré con ella._

El teuton sintió ternura y dejó escapar un "_awww_" para después darle al austriaco una dirección

_-antes de la una puedes visitarla,pero si me entero que te has portado como el señorito podrido que eres te arrancare a Mariazell._

Roderich agradeció el gesto de Gilbert y después de recoger sus cosas se fue sin saber que esa oportunidad le daría a la persona indicada para el.


End file.
